1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to semiconductor fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of microprocessors depends on a number of factors. One important factor is the propagation delay caused by interconnection wires. A long interconnection wiring pattern may increase stray capacitances, leading to degradation of signal quality and increased propagation delay. When a processor is connected to devices such as memory devices or a chipset, this increased propagation delay may reduce the operating frequency of the processor.
Existing techniques to reduce interconnect distance between a processor and peripheral devices have a number of disadvantages. One technique routes the signal traces through the substrate by a flexible circuit layer. This technique is not cost effective, requiring the fabrication of the flexible circuit layer. In addition, it may not reduce stray capacitances significantly.